The present invention relates to a support assembly and more particularly to a cantilever support assembly for use as a shelf in refrigerators.
The fresh food storage compartment of a refrigerator normally includes a number of vertically spaced shelves which are movably supported on elongated ladder tracks fastened to the liner of the compartment. In many refrigerators, it is desirable to have half shelves, that is, shelves that only extend partially across the width of the compartment. These half shelves are advantageous in that they may be moved up or down the tracks to accommodate tall items, such as tall bottles, to be stored in the refrigerator. While the full width shelves are suppoorted on tracks located at the rear corners of the compartment, in order to support the half shelves it is necessary that a central vertical track also be included so that the one end of the half shelf may be supported thereon in the middle of the refrigerator.
By the present invention, there is provided a support assembly including a half shelf that does not require the central vertical track for support of the shelf.